


Dominate Me

by Perversions



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, I'm not really great at stuff like this so constructive criticism to make it better would be cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because who doesn't enjoy a bit of BDSM every now and then, especially when you're girlfriend is good at it. [For the ygogxkinkmeme.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a note of something before you continue this fanfic. I am very out of practice with writing smut and I have certainly never wrote anything like this before. I know the basics but nothing too extreme. Any constructive criticism and suggestions to make the next one better would be very much appreciated.

Darkness.

That's all he could see.

Leather.

It was all he felt as his arms were bound behind his back.

The cold air chilled his heated skin. He wasn't sure how long he had waited for her. Minutes, maybe even hours. It was the game they played; the game they loved to play.

A door opened and closed.

Heels clicked on the hardwood floor and he could feel her coming closer.

They stopped.

If he moved even just a bit forward, he would surely bump into her.

That would anger her, though. That would make her punish him. He was already so sore from his earlier punishment. He wasn't sure if he could handle it a second time.

The gag was finally taken from his mouth. Oh how dry it was. He would do anything for a drink of water at the moment.

“Have you been a good boy today, Daichi?” she asked. Her voice always sent chills up his spine. It was so melodious with an underlying hint that something was about to go down. Something that was just as pleasurable as her voice.

Daichi nodded, saying no more.

“Wonderful. I love hearing that my little pet was good. It makes me happy, doesn't it?” When he was silent, she laughed. “You may answer~.”

“Yes, mistress. It does make you happy,” he said, barely above a whisper.

A chain hit the floor. Shortly after, a cool piece of leather fastened around his neck. With a tug, Daichi crawled forward until his cheek pressed against something soft. He rubbed his check against his mistress' leg, revealing in how it felt against his flesh. He ran his tongue across her flesh which earned him a harsh tug of his hair.

“Now, I didn't say you could do that, did I?”

“No, mistress... My apologies.”

She chuckled, tugging at his hair a little harder. “If you want to lick something so badly, perhaps we should put it to use.”

His mistress released his hair. Daichi felt her tugging him along with what he can only assume at this point as a leash and collar. He crawled after her on his knees. Each shuffle forward was more painful than the last. He had been on the floor for so long that finally moving made all the blood rush to them, reawakening their nerves.

Finally, she stopped. Daichi listened to the chain as it shifted. His mistress tugged him forward and he felt her skin against his cheek again. “I think you know what to do now,” she said, tugging the chain again.

Oh, he knew exactly what to do. Daichi kissed the inside of her thigh and made his way up slowly. He treasured each piece of skin he touched until he reached his main goal: her cunt. He considered this a great honor. His mistress was giving him an award for allowing this.

Daichi weaved his tongue through her folds, earning a small whimper from his mistress. This would just be the tip of the iceberg. He switch back and forth from sucking her cunt to licking it. His mistress moaned louder, digging her fingernails into his scalp. With such a few more sucks, she cummed in his mouth. It was always the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He lapped it up with gusto, making sure he savored each drop that fell on his tongue.

His mistress was panting and he could feel her body shaking. “Mm... You always know how to do that right, Daichi... It's what separates you from my other pets.” Her hand cupped his cheek and pulled him away from her cunt. “You like taking care of me, don't you?”

Daichi licked his lips, still tasting her. “I love it...”

She laughed and her thumb stroked his cheek. “Good answer. Perhaps you deserve a bit more of a prize, hm?” She pushed him backwards and he fell on his back. He listened as she walked around him and sat on his stomach. Two of her fingers stroked at his erect cock, slowly moving towards the tip. He shuddered as her fingernail gently scrapped the hooked piece of sounding bar in his urethra. She put it in hours ago and he was careful not to move too much with it inside him. “Perhaps I should... remove it?”

Daichi moaned and she twisted his nipple. “Please forgive me, Mistress! I just want to feel it so badly...”

“Say my full name and beg for it.”

“Mistress Asuka... Please... Use the rod to fuck my cock.”

“I don't know. I don't think you begged hard enough for it.”

He tilted his head back and groaned. “I've imagined this all day! All I thought about was how your hands touched my cock... and moved the sounding rod in and out of me, so slowly that I nearly bite my lip off...!” He resisted the urge to squirm and feel the rod shifting in his cock. “Mistress please...”

Asuka chuckled again. Daichi felt the rod slowly ease out of him by only and inch before she pushed it back down. She continued this pattern and he loved every slow inch of it. He pushed his hips up just a bit, following the path of the rod, but Asuka twisted his nipple again, warning him to stop. Once he remained still, Asuka returned to her ministration, removing it by two inches before pushing it back in.

In and out she went, listening to Daichi moaning. If he stayed still long enough, she moved it out another inch before putting it back in. Eventually, she pulled the entire rod out and put it to the side. Turning around, she straddled his hips and played with his nipples using the tips of her fingers. He whimpered, his body twitching from his overworked nerves.

“Did you enjoy that?” she asked, her fingers never stopping. Daichi nodded and she smiled. “I'm glad. It's time to get to work again.”

His whole body shuddered. He knew what she meant. With another tug of his leash, Asuka pulled him up so he could stand on his knees. He crawled after her as she pulled him along. She helped him up on the bed and released the leather that was keeping his arms bound behind him. Her arms rubbed up and down them, slowly, making sure that he regained the feeling back into them.

Daichi felt his back touch the bed and Asuka's leg straddle him again. On the tip of his dick, he felt her rub her cunt back and forth. She slowly eased down on to him, inch by painful inch, until she was finally down at the base.

Not allowing a moment of rest to past, she rode him fast and hard, slamming herself down on his dick as quickly as she pulled herself off it. Daichi touched her knee, waiting for a retaliation for reaching out. Asuka grabbed his hands and pinned them to the side of his head. She stopped fucking him and Daichi could feel her move on top.

A sharp pain touched his chest and the palm of his right hand. Reaching out with his fingers, he felt her shoe and the force of her digging her heel into his flesh. He groaned at the sensation, bucking his hips up into her. Asuka moaned and dug the heel into his chest a little deeper.

“Fuck me, pet,” she whispered.

Who was he to object?

He thrust his hips upwards, bouncing her up and down her dick. His strength wasn't as great as when Asuka fucked him, but her moans were louder than ever. On each particular thrust, she dug her heels in harder, making him lose himself just a bit more.

Just as he was about to cum, Asuka stopped and pulled herself off him. He whimpered and moaned, wanting to reach for his dick and jerk it the rest of the way off. He would be whipped if he did and although he usually enjoyed a good whipping, today wasn't a day for one. He listened as Asuka walked away from him. There was silence for a while until she came back.

Something tight wrapped around his cock: a cock ring. Asuka wanted to drag this out as long as possible. For him, of course.

Once again, she lowered herself on him and rode him like a wild horse. He constantly drifted on the brink of bliss, unable to reach it but have the smallest taste of it. Oh, but he loved it. He loved the feeling and he loved it when Asuka did it to him.

Asuka reached her climax, her cunt tightened around him even more than the cock ring. She fell on top of him, breathing heavily. She ran her fingers up and down his arms and chest, teasing at his skin. He would do anything to thrust inside her, to tease her just a bit more, but he remained still. He would get his turn.

“Goodness... I can't keep up playing as a dominatrix often!” Asuka commented. She pulled the blindfold off his eyes, temporarily blinding him with how bright the room was. She wore a smile on her face and she stroked his hair out of his eyes. “Of course, we're not done yet, are we?”

“I certainly hope not. I'm not much of a fan of being blue balled, you know?” Daichi spoke, smiling at her.

His girlfriend chuckled, pulling herself off his dick. She moved down his body and took hold of him. With one quick movement, she removed the cock ring off but it wasn't enough. The pressure was still there, ready for one good push. The tip of her tongue twirled around the head of his dick before she took him in deep. The back of her throat squeezed at his dick before she pulled back up.

Daichi reached up touched her shoulders, bracing himself for the current that was ready to wash over him. Asuka suckedharder than she did before and the dam broke.

He let out a loud moan, bucking his hips hard against her face. Asuka squeezed his thighs as he cummed in her mouth, taking in every drop as he had done to her. Swallowing the last bit, she pulled away and crawled back up to lay next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Mm,” he kissed her forehead, “do we have any plans to do anything with this cuddle fest?”

Asuka made small shapes on his chest, cuddling up next to him. “I was thinking of watching a really bad movie, maybe Twilight, and just acting out the horrible lines. Maybe we'll order Chinese while we're doing it.”

 

“I love that idea.”


End file.
